Always
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: sequel to Forever. What happens next...? read Forever first!


Title: Always

paring: Tsusoka

summary: sequel to Forever. What happens next...??

A blinding light hit him as soon as he opened his eyes. Hisoka sat up, pulling to sheets to his chest. Blinking, he looked around the room. He tried to remember what happened. Tsuzuki was very unclear...did he love Hisoka? He put a hand to his head. He felt like crying...yet, life no longer felt real. Hisoka felt as if he were still in a dream...soon to be awakened by his loving Tsuzuki. The loving Tsuzuki...that returned his feelings. He let himself fall back onto the bed. He sighed.

"I'll just...act as if nothing happened." But something _did_ happen, his mind screamed at him. "Yes..." he said aloud, as he got off of the bed and slowly walked to the dresser to get dressed. "But what..." He pulled off his pajama shirt before slipping on a black tank top. "What did he mean??" Hisoka asked aloud as he slipped his jeans on. Just as he was about to grab his jacket, he heard a familiar voice. "What does who mean?" Clinging to his jacket, he spun around to see Tsuzuki leaning against the door post. Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka's flustered face. The boy threw his jacket in to the man's face. "Why are you so happy?" The teen grumbled. Holding on to the jacket, Tsuzuki began to walk out of the room. "No reason." He called over his shoulder. "I knew I should've stayed in bed..." Hisoka grumbled, following the man who had his jacket.

"Why don't you go back to the room?" Hisoka grumbled mockingly. He angrily walked through the lobby of their hotel. "I can finish this shopping." He angrily pushed the button to the elevator. He and Tsuzuki had gone to get food for their suite, and souvenirs for the boss. He furiously stepped into the elevator when it came, roughly pushing the number 5. "Well now" He heard familiar voice say, sending a wave of shivers down his back as the doors closed.

"I was just about to leave. And here you are, just where I want you." Hisoka turned slowly, wishing he hadn't. He didn't like what he saw...Muraki. Hisoka hastily rubbed his eyes. I'm seeing things. He told himself. I'm just so angry that I see Muraki. Muraki laughed as the boy took his hands off of his eyes. "Oh, I am very real, my poppet." Muraki said, as if reading his thoughts. Hisoka pressed himself to the wall of the elevator. When the doors to the elevator finally opened, Muraki grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him from the elevator.

Muraki pulled the boy into a small hallway that led to the stairs. Pushing his to the wall, the doctor said in his ear, "Now...you'll be a good boy and give me the key to your suite, won't you?" Muraki let out a horrible laugh. "I want to leave Tsuzuki a present." The doctor felt his was down Hisoka's sides, as the boy moaned and writhed with disgust. Finally, he found the key in the boy's pocket. "Ugh...Tsuzuki...wh-what do you want with him?" Hisoka said as Muraki grabbed his throat, leading him to the room with the number written on the key card. "Well," Muraki said simply as he swiped the key and opened the door. Pushing Hisoka into the room, he said "I happen to know that he'll be back in exactly an hour."

When the boy gave the doctor a puzzled look, he continued. "I've been tracking him all morning. When he sent you back, I made sure I was here first." He let out a small laugh, before shutting the door behind him. Dragging Hisoka with him by the boy's throat, we went on still. "I figured for what that bastard did to me back in Kyoto...well, I thought I ought to leave him a present." Muraki pulled open a drawer, smiling as if it were the correct one. "What are you planing to do to him, you bastard?" Laughing, the doctor turned, bringing up his hand to show the boy the knife he held. "It's not really what I'm going to do to him you should worry about, poppet." The doctor swiftly slipped the knife under Hisoka's ribs. Hisoka gasped as he fainted, faintly hearing the doctor's cackle of triumph.

Hisoka hesitantly opened his eyes, fearing what he would see. After blinking a few times, he slowly brought his hand up to the spot where Muraki had stabbed him, hoping that it was a bad dream. After fingering the spot on his chest, he breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was there. He then heard the sound he hated most. The most vile sound he had ever heard. Muraki's laugh. Hisoka sat up, horrified. "I assure you...I am not a dream, poppet. I am, in fact, very real." he laughed again, before moving from his spot at leaning on the wall, to the dresser where he had left the knife. "Now..." the atrocious doctor said as he walked toward the bed. Looming over the boy, he held the knife to the whimpering child's throat.

"Now...undress." Muraki demanded, already beginning to unbutton the boy's pants. "N-no..." Hisoka cried weakly. "You won't? Well...that's a pity." Muraki shoved the knife slowly into Hisoka's neck, just enough to make blood come rushing out. Muraki ripped off Hisoka's pants and boxers, leaving the boy's cock exposed to the cool air of the hotel room. Muraki pulled off his own shirt, before taking the knife and slowly traced a line down Hisoka's chest. Hisoka writhed in pain as he felt the knife cut into the tender skin if his chest as it tore through the fabric of his shirt.

Hisoka tired to grab Muraki's arms, but the doctor's strong hand came down and held the boy's fragile wrists. Muraki grabbed his tie that he discarded only moments before and tied the boy's frail wrists together. Muraki stood, pulling down his pants and boxers, before getting back on the bed. Bending over the boy, he began to lick Hisoka's cock. The boy's flesh refused to be aroused. Hisoka moaned, sensing Muraki's anger as he got on his knees, pushing into Hisoka at a blinding force. The boy screamed in agonizing pain.

He kept calling Tsuzuki's name over and over, but no one would come. Muraki laughed in a sinister way and he plunged the knife into Hisoka...wherever the man could find. Chest, stomach, thighs...Hisoka was covered in wounds. Muraki laughed as he plunged into the boy over and over again, not only with the knife, but with his throbbing cock. Hisoka knew he was bleeding...not only from his knife wounds, but from his ass, where there was a monestrous invader.

Hisoka felt tears pour out of his eyes as he cried one last time "Help me...HELP ME TSUZUKI!!!!!!!!!" He felt Muraki spill his seed deep within him. Muraki then pulled out of him, explosively spilling once more onto the boy' s chest, seeping into his wounds...mixing with his blood. Muraki shoved his blood stained dick into the boy's mouth, before taking the knife and roughly carving a line from the side ok Hisoka's neck and down his collar bone.

Muraki stood, taking the towel he had taken from the bathroom, and cleaned himself off. The doctor then put all of his cloths back on, including the tie he used on Hisoka's wrists. "I have 2 minutes to get down to the lobby and tell Tsuzuki that I have a present for him. " Muraki laughed as he slashed the knife into Hisoka's legs a couple of times, then stabbed him swiftly in the stomach. The doctor laughed as he heard he boy twist and moan in pain. He then left the room, leaving a weeping Hisoka laying, naked and wounded, in the room.

"Ah . . . Mr. Tsuzuki!" Muraki taunted, as he saw Tsuzuki enter the lobby as he exited the elevator. "...Muraki." Tsuzuki growled as the two approached each other. "What do you want with me?" The doctor chuckled. "Well . . . " Muraki told the Shinigami. "I decided to leave you a little present . . . for what you did to me in Kyoto." Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes grew wide as he dropped the bags he held. "Hisoka . . . " Tsuzuki whispered. Roughly grabbing Muraki's collar, he shouted, "What has you done to Hisoka?" Muraki laughed. "WELL?" The doctor smiled wickedly. "He'll only be in more pain if you don't hurry." The doctor taunted.

"Damn it..." Tsuzuki released the doctor, making a run for the stairs. Elevator would take to long. He told himself. Taking the stairs two at a time, he bolted up 5 flights, angrily pulling out his card key as he made a mad dash down the hall. He burst through the door of their hotel room. "Hisoka?" He called loudly. When Tsuzuki walked into the bedroom, his knees threatened to give out. He leaned against the wall for support. The man brought a trembling hand to his throat, the other to his mouth.

"Hisoka?..." He said weakly as he walked over to the boy's motionless form. Tsuzuki knelt next to the blood soaked bed. "Hisoka..." He whispered as he began to pet the boy's blood splattered hair. Tsuzuki laid the other hand on one of Hisoka's wounded ones. "Hisoka..." Tears began to fall out of his eyes. "...please open your eyes Hisoka...ple--" Tsuzuki couldn't finish what he was saying. His tears were to overwhelming. He placed his forehead on Hisoka's chest, weeping hysterically.

Hisoka groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He touched his chest, checking his wounds. He was...bandaged? Hisoka sat up, looking around the room. He vaguely noticed that someone held onto his hand. Looking down, he saw Tsuzuki. He also noticed that he was in the other queen bed. Tsuzuki was sound asleep. "He...was worrying...about me..." Hisoka whispered, before leaning closer to the man.

Placing his free hand on Tsuzuki's head, he whispered. "Tsuzuki..." He gently rubbed the man's hair, pressing his lips to the man's head. "Tsuzuki...my beloved." Hisoka said, this time a little louder. Tsuzuki roused slightly, before lifting his head slightly, as if he didn't know who called for him. The man's head suddenly shot up, looking Hisoka directly in the eye. "Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka didn't see it coming.

One second, the man was kneeling on the floor, another second, he was leaning slightly over the boy, his arms around Hisoka's neck. "Hisoka..." The teen could tell his partner was crying. He could feel it. "...I-...thank _God_ your ok..." Tsuzuki pulled away, grasping the teenager's face in his hands. "I...don't know what I would do if I had lost you." Hisoka felt close to tears. "Idiot...we're already dead." Damn. He couldn't hold it in. Tears began to flow out of Hisoka's eyes relentlessly. "Why do you care so much...why?" Tsuzuki sat on the bed, whipping the tears out of Hisoka's eyes as they clung to each other.

"Because...I care for you, Hisoka." Hisoka looked into the man's eyes. "If you care so much, why can't you tell me you love me?" Tsuzuki looked down. "I just...can't." The man looked back into his partner's eyes. "I told you...those words... 'I love you'...are used too much. Too easily tossed around. What I feel for you is deeper. There are no words." Hisoka knew he wasn't lying. He could feel his partner's love...his compassion. Tsuzuki leaned forward, gently kissing his partner on his lips. He then pulled the boy close, both of them noticing how Hisoka fitted just right. Tsuzuki let himself fall to the bed, taking the boy with him.

Hisoka groaned. He felt crushed by the older man on top of him, yet...it felt right. Tsuzuki kissed his partners jaw near his ear. Hisoka's hands were on the man's back, his face buried deep within his partner's adust hair. He smells...sweet. Hisoka thought as his hands clung to the older man's shirt. "Tsuzuki..." Hisoka said, breathlessly. Tsuzuki pulled back, sitting up on the bed. He helped the small boy sit up, pulling Hisoka into his larger form.

Straddling Tsuzuki's waist, Hisoka brushed a lock of hair away from Tsuzuki's brilliant amethyst eyes. "Can...Can you at least _try _to tell me how you feel? I mean..." Hisoka looked down. "...You already know that I would die for you..." Tsuzuki took hold of Hisoka's chin, gently pulling the young man's face toward his own. After sharing a lingering kiss, Tsuzuki said, "if I had to make words of my feelings..." Tsuzuki paused for a moment, playing with Hisoka's hair, trying to get his thoughts lined up.

"I feel as if I'm...connected to you. Like, if you were angry, or sad...I would know." He gently touched his lips to Hisoka's soft ones. "I feel like...'till now, a part of my soul has been missing, but I didn't know it then. If I'm away from you for a long time, I feel incomplete. Broken...it's painful...not being near you."

Hisoka felt tears streaming down his cheeks, but not from sorrow. He smiled. "I feel the same. I always thought it was empathy. But now...now I see that... its love." Hisoka whispered, never breaking his gaze. Tsuzuki laughed softly, before pressing his lips to Hisoka's. After he pulled away, he looked into the blond Shinigami's alluring emerald eyes. Tsuzuki traced Hisoka's cheekbone with his fingertips, barely touching the boy.

The gentle touch sent shivers up his spine, as well as making his skin prick. Hisoka took the older man's hand, taking it to his lips, and gently kissed Tsuzuki's fingertips. "I wanna spend every moment here with you..." Hisoka whispered into Tsuzuki's fingertips. "I'm here just for you..." Tsuzuki smiled, gently pulling his hand away from Hisoka to cup the boy's face. After kissing the boy gently, Tsuzuki whispered against the boy's lips "As am I...My only wish is that I spend every moment with you as well..." Hisoka smiled before kissing the man again. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." Tsuzuki mumbled into Hisoka's neck. Hisoka smiled as he kissed Tsuzuki's neck. "I wanna stay with you..." The young boy whispered. "Always..."


End file.
